Out of Habit
by Nanatsusaya
Summary: Luffy has some doubts and Zoro is a good friend. [ZoLu-ish]


Out of habit, the first thing Zoro does when he wakes up in the night is think something has gone horribly wrong and they're all going to die.  Generally, this first instinct is wrong and he would run a sleepy hand reassuringly over the hilts of his swords, turn over, and go back to sleep.  He had done just that only moments ago, except he was still awake.  For some unknown reason, he felt the need to sit up and check the room as well.  In the dark it was hard to see his sleeping companions, but definitely not difficult to hear them.  Over time, he had learned to discern the noise each of them made in the night, the most distinct being Usopp's dream battles with popular sea monsters (in which he was victorious—the boy even lies in his sleep) and Luffy's (very loud) snores.  The latter seemed to be absent from the usual cacophony of the crew's quarters, but that only mildly surprised the swordsman.  Their captain was probably snitching a midnight snack from the kitchen or…well…snitching a midnight snack from the kitchen.  Luffy has a rather one-track mind, especially when he's half-asleep. 

Zoro adjusted his shirt and lay down again, brushing his fingers of one of the sword hilts again, just to be sure.  Five minutes passed…ten minutes…fifteen…and still he felt more wide awake than he had in what seemed like his whole life.  The swordsman hadn't meant to go look for Luffy, but soon realized that's exactly what he was doing, pulling his boots on reaching for the doorknob.  He stepped outside and headed straight for the kitchen, where the captain was sure to be.  Arriving at the doorway, Zoro peered in, but the room was dark and nothing was out of place.  Perplexed, he checked the crow's nest and Nami's room—still no Luffy.  Thoroughly confused now, the swordsman stopped in the middle of the deck, admiring the way the brightness of the moon seemed to dissolve into stars despite himself.  Shadows cast by the sail drifted across the wooden slats, the sail itself moved by a strong breeze that also crashed the occasional wave against the hull. 

"Oi, Zoro?  What are you doing up?"

The swordsman nearly jumped out of his skin—he had completely neglected to notice that the very person he had been looking for was perched at the prow of the ship, leaning his head back to get a look at Zoro.  "I should be the one asking you that."

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to sit.  Why?"  Luffy turned and swung his legs back and forth over the side. 

The swordsman leaned against the side of the ship, looking up at the brilliant night sky, and shrugged.  "No reason.  I can't sleep either."

"Oh."  The two pirates stayed quiet for some time, each lost in his own thoughts; the captain watched the waves under his feet and the first mate stared at the blinding moon.  Eventually, Zoro heard Luffy jump down from his post, the soft thumping of his bare feet echoing strangely on the deck, and he felt more than saw the younger pirate sit precariously on the railing next to him. 

"Zoro…" the captain began, hesitating a little. 

"Hm?"

"…Eh…never mind." 

Zoro tilted his head to the side inquisitively, waiting for the captain to continue, as there was obviously something on his mind.  "What?"

"Are we going to make it through the Grand Line?  Sometimes I don't think we will…."

"What, are you crazy?  Of course we will, greatest pirate," Zoro said with a confident grin, nudging Luffy with his elbow.  "You've defeated everyone that's stood in our way."

"So far, but it gets harder every time. Someday we're gonna meet someone I have no chance against…." Luffy rocked back and forth listlessly, chewing on the inside of his cheek.  The swordsman couldn't decide what bothered him more—the fact that Luffy was concerned at all or the fact that it seemed he was on the verge of admitting defeat.  Shifting position so he was standing in front of the captain, Zoro reached out and shook his shoulder gently. 

"Hey, what's this?  You're the one that's beaten into a bloody pulp one of the Shichibukai _and _the man a whole culture hailed as a god."

"I know, but—" Luffy began, and was promptly smacked on the side of the head by his first mate.  "Ow…" he continued accusingly, casting a dark look at his companion.  "You hit me."

"You were being a dumbass," Zoro answered, leaning a little closer and brushing his fingers through Luffy's unkempt black hair.  The younger pirate let his head fall against the swordsman's chest, about to say something else, but was interrupted.  "Luffy, you will be the pirate king."

"You think so?"

"I know so.  Why else would I be following you around?"  Zoro, much to the captain's distress, pushed him back away from the safety of the ship until he was parallel with the sea below, with only the swordsman's strong hand on his back preventing him from falling.  "Aren't you the one who's prepared to risk his life for what he believes in?" 

Luffy stared up at him, a slightly dumbfounded expression crossing his face.  He recovered quickly from the shock of nearly being pushed overboard and smiled.  "Yeah, you're right."  The future pirate king hooked a leg around Zoro's waist and leaned back even farther, stretching his arms out with a broad smile.  
  
[I actually have no idea about Usopp's sleeping habits, but he seems like the kind of person that would talk in his sleep. I'm also not completely sure of the crew's sleeping arrangements, so please forgive me for any mistakes and mischaracterizations! ;;]


End file.
